Code Lyoko The Next Stage
by jradiger
Summary: Rated M for talk of sex. Ulrich/Odd relationship. Story is a complete change to the end of Season 4 with the next part of this book the ending called Fight to the finish.
1. Prologe

Kadic Academy the home of the Lyoko worriers, they fight to protect earth from the super virus known only to them as Xana. It was a calm winter day at the academy as Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita and Jeremy walked from their dorm to the Cafeteria. There was a light dusting of snow on the ground, Ulrich opened the cafeteria door for his friends and after they all entered he jumped in line behind his friends. They all gathered at their normal table and began to talk about school, Odd and Ulrich's relationship and their latest adventure on Lyoko. "So what did you too do last night," asked Yumi looking at Odd and Ulrich who looked a little more chipper then normal mornings.

Odd smiled and rubbed the back of his head and said, "Wouldn't you like to know." Ulrich had a smirk on his face as he eat his food, everyone already knew the answer to that question but still loved to make the boy feel embraced about it from time to time. The whole dorm knew when they were having sex just everyone tried to ignore it. As the group finished their food Jeremy's laptop began to make that normal sound of a Xana attack in the works.

"Activated tower in the ice sector," said Jeremy as he got up from his seat and began to head for the door. The others fallowed Jeremy out the doors and into the park, once they reached the swear entrance they climbed down the latter to their waiting skateboards to reach the factory. Once they were in the lab Ulrich, Odd and Yumi stepped into the scanners and Jeremy virtualized them onto the ice sector. Seconds later Aelita virtualized in the ice sector next to Yumi and Odd.

"Jeremy we are all here," said Yumi.

"Alright here come your vehicles," said Jeremy from the lab. The Overwing, Overbike and Overboard materialized in front of them and Aelita took the overboard and raced off to the tower. Yumi fallowed suite on the Overwing and Odd and Ulrich on the overbike. It only took them a few minutes to reach the activated tower on the other edge of the ice flow. Two Crabs and a swarm of Hornets were waiting for them as they approached the tower.

The Hornets flew off after them at a high speed firing their lasers to try and destroy gangs vehicles, Aelita avoided the shots aimed at her and throw and energy field at the hornets. The Hornets avoided the ball of energy from Aelita and continued their attack. The overwing took a few hits and Yumi went flying off her vehicle and landed on the ground. Odd jumped of the overbike and ran to defend Yumi. Odd fired a few laser arrows that struck two hornets. Ulrich continued forward toward the Crabs and gained their attention. Yumi and Odd came running up to Ulrich to watch his back while he took on the crabs. Aelita was still Airborne fighting the hornets she managed to wipe out two hornets with an energy field and flow toward the tower. On her approach she saw Yumi get devitalized by the reaming hornets, Ulrich was on top of one of the crabs stabbing his sward into the eye on the crabs shell. He sprinted off the top of the crab just as it exploded. The other crab fell off balance and Odd shot a laser arrow into the eye of the remaining crab, Aelita landed and ran into the tower. Ulrich and Odd concentrated on the remaining hornets as the tower deactivated, Aelita came out of the tower and looked at the boys.

The hornets flew off and Aelita said, "Having fun you too."

The two boys laughed as Ulrich asked, "Jeremy what was the attack anyways?"

"I have no clue," said Jeremy typing in a few commands into his computer. "Get ready I'm about to dematerialize you." The ice sector was quiet as Aelita, Odd and Ulrich began to turn into dust. They stepped out of their respective scanners and said, "Where's Yumi?"

When they got up into the lab Jeremy was running programs on the computer and said, "I'm trying to locate Yumi but I can't find her it's as if she just disappeared."

Suddenly a scanner activated and Jeremy turned the scanner room camera on as the team watched to see if Yumi would step out. A new person stepped into the scanner room and began to climb the ladder up to the computer lab. The group was in a defense posture ready to fight off the intruder, "Relax Lyoko worriers," said the tall slender male. "I am here to tell you that Yumi is safe and is in the hidden sector where my people live. Are common enemy Xana tried to steal her away when she was devitalized. I grabbed her before he could and she is in are hospital recovering.

Aelita walked over to the man and looked him over she was beginning to remember things about what her dad had shared with her. "He is a guardian," said Aelita. "My father made them to protect Lyoko from Xana's monsters. The last time I heard from you right before my father shut down the supercomputer your people when into a deep sleep."

"Yes I am Parker," he said. "My people woke up when lyoko was quote destroyed. The only thing that survived was my people and are sector." Jeremy was running scans of Lyoko while Parker was talking. Parker saw this and said, "Jeremy run a scan of the empty space above Lyoko there you should find my people."

Jeremy ran the scan and instantly found the hidden sector and got a look on Yumi as well. "I found it and Yumi she is safe her life points are slowly recovering."

"We should go out there and get Yumi," said Aelita walking over to the elevator and typing in the security code.

"Right head to the scanner room," Ill virtualize you in the ice sector from there are new friend will have to help you.

Parker fallowed them down to the scanner room and stood in a scanner, "When we all arrive on the ice flow I will open a portal to my city and then I will take you to the hospital." The scanner doors closed on the boys and then Aelita stepped into the now empty scanner and virtualized onto Lyoko.

The Ice flow was dark and quiet, no monsters were around and a small cold wind was blowing across the ice. As Parker walked over to a nearby glacier and touched it, the eye of lyoko appeared on the wall and then a purple swirling portal opened on the wall the team walked through the portal and parker fallowed behind closing the portal behind them. The new sector was almost like being in space, the back ground was a starlight view and the ground was stone and concrete. It was like a city and in the center of the city one glowing tower it was glowing pure white. The team walked through the street that was filled with people all looking at them; the people were just as strange as they were to them. Aelita looked around at all the building and asked, "How many people live here?"

Parker looked back over his sholder and said, "A little over 500,000 men, woman and children."

Ulrich and Odd held hands as they approached the hospital at the end of the street, "So you guys have lived here since lyoko was created hiding from Xana?"

Parker looked back at them and said, "Longer we lived here before Lyoko was created. Then Franz Hopper created Lyoko and we made a deal we protect Lyoko and in turn he builds a tower here that we can draw energy from."

Aelita was amazed at how advanced the city was, she watched as people flew past them on vehicles much like their own. As the group walked into the hospital entrance they saw pictures of themselves hang on the wall. They walked down the hallway and saw a name on the nearby door that they recognized it read Yumi Ishiyama.


	2. Rise of Chaos

Chapter 2 Rise of Chaos

Lyoko city the most beautiful and mysteries place in the entire virtual world, the Lyoko worriers were in a hurry to get as far away from the industrial district as possible. Parker was leading the group to the outer edge of the city. Parker was in rage at the fact of what the Lyoko worriers had found, "Everything I know is a lie. My people are not even my people and that Xana has left me trapped in this place for decades." Parker was in rage as they neared the city plaza, "Why would Franz Hopper my own father put me here? Why was I meant to play guardian?" Parkers anger was building he was approaching the center were the portal to Lyoko could be opened. As he looked around he saw the protective shield around the city was beginning to fracture and crack. "Whats happening?" asked Aelita standing next to Parker.

Parker began entering commands into the interface near the portal aperture, "The shield protecting the city from Xana is failing. We got about ten minutes before Xana's monsters trapped on the other side can break throught and start destroying everything here. Once their done here they will move onto Lyoko and then it will be all over." Parker opened a com channel and began to speak, "Attention all citizens this is Chairman Parker a city wide emergency has been declared. All citizens evacuate to the ships and leave Lyoko space." Parker closed the channel as sirens began to go off across the city. Parker moved to the central control building directly across the way and moved through the crowds of people flooding into the building. Aelita and the others fallowed Parker down a corridor that read _restricted_ and into a control room overlooking a hanger full of ships that people were packing into. "Welcome to flight control," said Parker sitting down at the command council in the center. "All civilians are boarding the ships and will flee into the internet to find safe harbor. Evacuation is almost complete."

Aelita walked over to one of the wall councils and looked over the data. "What will they do once they get out onto the net?"

Parker finished programing in commands into the computer, "They will attempt to find Carthage the place that we… or I should say they came from before coming here to the skys of Lyoko." Ships began to lunch from the hanger below and plunge into the digital sea, parker watched as people he had come to know vanished from their home. Warning sirens began to ring through the room and Parker ran over to a monitoring station near Aelita. "The shields failing we need to leave now." The last ship plunged into the sea as the group ran out of the room and onto the street. Parker looked up into the sky as the shield collapsed and all sorts of new monsters flooded into the city. Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich and Odd were in shock as monsters that looked straight out of a horror movie began to rain down on the city. Building began to explode as monsters opened fire on the city. A robotic like drone with lasers began to level the nearby buildings as flying plane like creates began to drop bombs onto the city. Debris began to fly into the streets as windows and lights shattered sending glass raining to the ground. Parker was beginning the programs to open a portal to sector five, as the monsters closed in on the center of the city the portal opened and the team ran through it. In Lyoko city explosions leveled parts of the city leaving mostly ruble behind, after Lyoko city feel the monsters moved on to the surface sectors and began destroying parts of the sectors that had some of Xanas newer monsters and even turned to attack the towers. After several of the towers went offline the armys began to occupy the sectors, within minutes the desert and forest sectors were under control of xana. Jeremy began the proses of cutting off control of the towers in both sectors so that no one could use them. As the ancient army began to move into the mountains Xana's monsters began to fight his old creations, swift action on Xana's part kept his old minions out of the mountain sector and stopped them from occupying further.

On Earth Aelita, Parker, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi were all standing in the lab waiting for Jeremys report on what is going on with Lyoko. "It's not good," Jeremy began. "The old army of Xana is out of control and attacking its own master."

"Is that why they are attacking Xana's newer monsters like the Krabs and the Tarantulas," asked Aelita leaning against Jeremy's computer monitor.

"Right," answered Jeremy pushing his glasses up. "The ancient army is hell bent on destroying Xana and Lyoko and gaining complete control of the virtual world."

Parker stood up from his seat on the holo map display, "It would spread through the internet like a plague and take control of every electrical component on earth. If you thought Xana was bad they are worse, every machine on earth would turn against man and destroy us then would move on from earth to the universe beyond us."

"What should we do?" asked Ulrich.

"Fight against both them and Xana," said Jeremy. As Jeremy finished his sentence the holo map came to life with the face of a man that no one could recognize. Everyone turned to see the man as he turned and looked around the lab; he studied the room slowly before returning his attention to Aelita.

"I am Xana all mighty ruler of the virtual world," the head said. "My own creations the ones I made to fight for me against the virtual life forms have turned against me. Now they seek to destroy me and humanity. If anyone destroys humanity it will be me and me alone, Aelita I ask for you and your friends help in destroying my own creations."

The head floated over the holo dish waiting for Aelita's response. The group was all dumb founded with what had just gone down, their most dangerous enemy was asking for their help in a war he knows he cannot win. Aelita turned to look at Jeremy who just gave her a nod and turned back to Xana, "We will assist you even though we still don't trust you." The group stood in silence as Jeremy watched the scanners come to life.

"As a show of my good faith in this matter I will give you back your friend," said Xana. Jeremy looked at the video surveillance of the scanner room and saw William's body drop onto the floor of the scanner room.

Parker and Yumi dashed for the elevator as the others fallowed behind them and Xana's head disappeared. William laid out cold on the floor and parker picked up his unconscious body and held him, "William its Parker wake up."

William's eyes began to flutter and opened. William looked up at Parker and said, "How did you get me back?"

Everyone turned to look at Parker and was wondering what William meant by that. Parker turned to look at the group as he pulled William up onto his feet. "I saved William from the digital sea when Lyoko was destroyed. When Jeremy rebuilt Lyoko Xana then had a link to William again and so he was able to possess William and he was taken away from me and my people.

"What do you mean from you?" asked Yumi.

William then stepped up to talk and said, "When I woke up in Lyoko city I was told about Lyoko having been destroyed and that I probably would never be able to return to Earth. After a few days I accepted that fait and began to live my life. I feel for Parker and we dated." Yumi was in pure shock at what she had heard, William had chased after her but now she knew that William was also into guys and so she had lost the second man in her life.

Parker turned to William and said, "Xana gave you back to us because his ancient monsters trapped behind the barrier attacked him, Lyoko and Lyoko city."

William's eye grew wide when he heard Lyoko city, "Lyoko city is gone!"

Parker kissed William and said, "Yes mostly everyone survived but the city was destroyed." William kissed back and then wrapped his arms around Parker in a big hug as he thought about the friends he had made their in his short time were gone.

"What's the next step," asked William.

"We fight," said Jeremy.


	3. The Great War

Chapter Three

The Great War

Aelita was at the helm of the skid piloting it into the ruins of Lyoko city, from afar smoke was billowing out from the ruins. Parker was flying alongside the skid as William was in the extra navskid that was never used, they entered the city and landed in what was once the plaza where the portal device was once located. Parker landed at the remains of the portal and looked around, the place was completely abandoned and all the monsters had left once they leveled the city. Aelita and the others disembarked the skid and were standing next to him looking up at the destroyed tower that was once the power supply for the whole city. "This way," said Parker pointing down an alley between the government building and the remains of an office complex. The team walked down the alley toward the industrial sector where parker had said to them earlier that all the ships that the evacuees used were built. "The factory was in the process of building a war ship when we entered the great sleep," said Parker turning a corner and walking toward a warehouse. "When Lyoko was destroyed and we awoke and saved William we continued to work on the warship. It was finished when we were attacked but one ship would have not survived a battle with the enemy forces."

William ran his hand along the stone wall of the warehouse as they came up to the door. It was locked with a keypad access code and was reinforced. Parker entered his code and the doors locks released, the warehouse was mostly untouched the roof was still intact and the contents of the warehouse were mostly undisturbed. "I remember this place you showed it to me the day I arrived," said William.

"Yes," said Parker using one of his Lyoko powers to move creates out of the way of a secret door on the floor. "The ships skeleton was built but the hull was not yet bolted on." The door swung open and Parker began to float down to the bottom of the shaft.

Once the others had managed to climb all the way to the bottom Parker had already powered up to rooms generator and restored the lights to the room. Parker was looking over the diagnostic reports on the war ship to see if any damage had come to the ship. "The hull is still intact, no damage to any systems," said Parker moving from the control room to another steal door.

The door opened with a load creak as Parker and Aelita walked through the doors into the hanger housing the warship. Aelita was in amazement at the size of the vessel that was sitting on the hanger floor. The other members of the team all formed around the others and looked at the warship. "It's amazing," said Odd looking at the warship from the groups viewing point high above the main floor.

Parker sighed as he watched the lights onboard the warship come to life, "Franz Hopper was the one who thought we should build this ship. It was his designs that lead to this final ship."

"His designs?" asked Jeremy listening in from the lab on Earth.

Parker looked up and said, "Yes my…" He turned to look at Aelita and continued, "Our father designed the vessels my people used to escape we built this one off the designs of them." Parker turned and started to walk to the far side of the platform where a platform extended out from the normal one. "Stand on a teleport spot." The group took positions on the bull's-eyes and the teleported came to life and they were beamed onto the bridge of the ship.

The ship came to life almost instantly as the group appeared on the bridge, Ulrich and Odd appeared near the doors leading to the ships elevator. The bridge was high Tec almost like the skids cockpit; parker took station in the center seat while the others moved to take seats at the stations spread around the room. There were five stations each mend by a member of the team while Parker brought the ships core systems online. Aelita looked over the ships engine systems and notice a big problem, "Parker looks like when the tower was destroyed it sent a feedback pulse through the electrical system short secreting the ships drive core."

Parker jumped from his seat and ran over to Aelita's station and saw that the whole power grid was fried and the core had melted down and flooded the engineering deck. "Danmitt this ship is useless." Parker sat down on the floor and thought to himself about what their next move should be.

Back in the lab Jeremy was running scans on the dead warship and looking over the blueprints of the skid. "I have an idea," said Jeremy.

"We are listening," said Aelita.

Jeremy began to type commands into the computer while he talked, "I notice that the warship has some crystal command chips inside them along with some more advanced weapons then what the skid has. If you brought some of the components to sector five I could analyze the devices and upgrade the skid."

"I can do better than that," said Parker. "I'll send all the ships blueprints too you with all the data on the weapons and computer systems as well as some upgrades for the shields."

Aelita and Jeremy got busy working on the skid upgrades and the others went for a walk in town while they waited for news of when they would make their next move. Parker and William were walking together while Odd and Ulrich walked with Yumi, as they rounded the corner of the park and head into the forest Parker began to think. While Parker was thinking Yumi asked, "What were thoughs crystals that Jeremy was talking about?"

Parker took a moment to think about the story behind them and said, "They were from the original warships that the Virtual humans had built back when they fought Xana's army when they were not control by Xana but a different AI that excessed back then. When they arrived in the skies of Lyoko they took apart there warship and used them to build the current city that is now destroyed."

Ulrich and the others stopped at a bench in the woods and sat down to listen to the whole story. "So there was a war before this one?" asked Ulrich.

"Yes," said Parker. "It was called the great war, an AI that swarmed through the digital sea many years before Lyoko found Carthage and attacked the digital humans. The first waves of attackers were easily stopped but each time they came back they got stronger, the digital humans were at the height of their technological scale. They were more advanced than us; they had city's that could fly through the digital sea and adventure the entire sea. When the army hit them they had to build warship at a fast pass to counter the attack, eventually they came across a doom that would eventually be Lyoko way outside the war zone. When there cities began to fall they moved there people to a city that they built in the skies of Lyoko it could never travel out of Lyoko but it would be safe. That is when mine and Aelita's father found them and used the data that we had on the AI to create Xana. Xana attacked the AI and destroyed it then turned on Franz Hopper and attacked my people, we built the barrier to hold the AI army under Xana's control back and keep Xana out of Lyoko City."


	4. Skid Mk II

Chapter Four

Skid Mk II

The virtualization proses had finished and Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, William, Parker and Yumi were all in the arena and were waiting for the wall to open. Parker looked around as he noticed that the color in the room was dimmer than normal, the wall opened and the group walked down the passage to the elevator. As the waited for the elevator to arrive Parker looked at the others and said, "Can we trust xana?"

The others turned and looked at him as the elevator came to a stop and Aelita said, "No but right now we need allies' agents this new threat and xana seem to be the only one willing to help." The group boarded the elevator and it whooshed off up to the skid hanger, the skid was looking powerful with its new upgrades. The two side navskids were replaced with two new ones with double seats and the lower navskid was removed and was replaced with a laser canon that would blow through a solid surface like it was water. The elevator came to a quick halt and the team rushed over to the teleport spots, it only took a few seconds for Jeremy to enter the commands for teleportation onto the skid. Ulrich and Odd shared one navskid while William and Parker shared the other, Aelita activated the engine start up commands and the skid rose out of the hanger and into the skies above sector five and moved out into the skies of the ice sector. The skid made the plunge into the digital sea and arrived outside the dome of Lyoko, "entering the coordinates of the replika Xana had indicated for us to go too," said Aelita.

The skid speeded away from Lyoko and the team began it journey into the net to make a deal with the devil. The trip took a little under twenty minutes to reach the replika and the gates opened up allowing the skid access to the copy of Lyoko. When the skid rose out of the sea the team saw it was a copy of the mountain sector and that Xana had a nice big welcoming party waiting for them. Three kraps two tarantulas and a small army of blocks all waiting on the land mass the skid rose directly in front of.

"It's a trap," said William nearly jumping out of his seat. The team watched in shock waiting to see what would happen as they floated in the air directly in front of the monsters. Seconds later the monsters opened fire on the skid and within seconds the skid shield failed and the skid went plummeting back into the digital sea.

In the lab Jeremy watched in horror as the skid fell into the sea and the group became separated when the navskid broke free from the main part of the skid and drifted away from each other. Jeremy couldn't keep track as Aelita drifted into a hub and vanished from his screen and the others drifted into the deep depts. of the sea.

Onboard Ulrich and Odds navskid the two were out cold as they drifted from one hub through another and then through another, it was a good few hours before Ulrich regained conciseness and realized that they were lost far out in the network. _What the heck happened? _Ulrich asked himself, _why did we trust xana? We should have known that this would happen._ Odd began to regain conciseness and noticed Ulrich was mumbling something to himself, "Ulrich whats going on?"

"We lost," said Ulrich turning his head to see Odd out of his eye. "Xana's sneak attack broke us off from the skid and now we are separated from everyone."

"Where are we?" asked Odd.

"No clue," said Ulrich.

"We need to find some place to stay and wait for rescue," said Odd. Ulrich fired the navskids engines and the two speeded of into the network.

Aelita was waking up from the attack and she quickly realized that all the power in the skid was gone. "Jeremy do you read me," said Aelita after a few seconds there was no answer and she was beginning to worry if Jeremy even knew where she was. Aelita looked around and noticed that she was resting on some sort of solid ground and that there was some sort of structure a few feet from her location. She looked around to see if any of her systems and power but came to the realization that there was no power to the transporter. She continued to look around and noticed a navskid laying lifeless on the ground next to the skid, she pushed herself up over her council and looked closer at the navskid, _its yumi I wonder if she is ok, Seconds_ later a large clang agents the back wall if the skid caused Aelita to jump back into her seat, as the skid was pushed closer to the building and Yumi's navskid. After a few minutes of pounding on the skid Aelita and Yumi moved closer to the building and were now resting next to the building, Aelita watched as another navskid moved around in front of her and William and Parker we looking in on her.


	5. The Artifact

Chapter Five The Artifact

Aelita, William, Parker, and Yumi were walking the halls of the building on the sea floor of the digital sea looking to see if there was a way to repair damage to the skid and get it back under its own power. The walls of the building were stone and lased with crystal interfaces that represented the crystals from the Lyoko city warship and Aelita instantly decided to try and access the computer systems, she got lots of data readings from the building and even more data on the digital sea that not even Jeremy even didn't have. They continued to walk the halls closer to the main chamber at the end of the hall, when they entered the room the place came to life with lights and controls coming to life in the room. Virtual displays began to come online detailing the layout of the digital sea as well as the location of other replika's. Aelita began to access the computers and found tons of data, "It's amazing this building has been here in the digital sea for thousands of years."

Parker was wondering if this building was built by the digital being that he lived with for most of his life, as he looked around the building shock violently and bright flashes came stinging through the windows. Parker stepped over to a nearby council and saw sensor data pouring through the interface, "I think this is a station dedicated to targeting information." Parker began to type in commands as the explosions became more frequent and Parker saw the shield beginning to weaken around the building. Parker looked back at everyone and said, "the shield is about to collapse the digital sea is about to come flooding in on us." Everyone watched as the shields collapsed and the explosions began to damage the building.

Yumi jumped over to another control station and looked over the damage reports pouring in from the stations automated systems, "levels one through six are completely flooded the station is sealing doors to protect this room." Doors slammed shut in the control room and water slowly began to rise in the room, Everyone stood together in silence and huddled together as the water began to rise past there ankels. William and Parker held each other close as the water went past their waists and they looked into each other's eyes. Yumi stood in horror and only managed to say, "I guess this is it." Seconds later their digital bodies feel to pieces as the digital sea grabbed hold of them virtualizing them forever.

Aelita floated in a white void unable to move her body or open her eyes she only had her and her thoughts with her, _I this what being lost feels like? Does my father go through the same thing day after day? Jeremy please help me. _Aelita floated in silence as she thought about everything that went wrong in the past few days. Having lost to Xana and now lost her own life there was nothing more she could do but wait and see if someone comes to save her life. The silence became almost unbearable as the bright white light was replaced by a snowy barren landscape that she recognized as the ice sector. She looked around and noticed a tower in the distance and walked toward it, as she got closer she realized that the tower was activated in red. She went to enter and bounced off the wall and onto the cold ground. _Why can't I access the tower? _She looked around and saw two more towers both activated in red. _Three activated towers? What is happening?_ She heard a noise in the distance and turned to see what was happening. She saw the sector disappearing at an alarming rate. She took off trying to out run it but she was too late she feel into the digital sea only this time she didn't fall into a white endless void she saw Jeremy. Jeremy was sitting in the lab working on trying to find her; behind him was a man in black holding a long dagger just outside Jeremy's eyesight. She tried to yell but was not heard she watched in horror as the man in black stabbed Jeremy in the back blood spewing onto the computer monitor. He pulled the dagger out quickly and Jeremy's lifeless body fell to the floor blood trickling out of the wound and onto the floor.

William and Parker floated next to each other in the void not able to move or speak yet somehow able to hear each other's thoughts. Parker was all down and depressed, _I should have done something to save us now there is nothing I can do. _William was sad that Parker was beating himself up over everything that lead them to this point, _stop beating yourself up there was nothing you could do._ Parker was happy that William was trying to make him feel better but it was not working very well, _I could have saved us if only I had more time. _William didn't dough that but knew that there was nothing they could do, _all we can do now is wait for someone to come save us._ They drifted in sync with each other for what felt like forever when all of a sudden the light changed to what looked like kadic academy's main court yard.

Parker was in normal civilian cloths standing just to the left of William looking up at a massive blast hole in the main dorm building. "Where are we," asked Parker looking around.

William turned to him and said, "This is kadic my school. But there shouldn't be that massive hole in the building. What happened here? William looked around and saw bodies lying on the ground and moved to turn one over. The body rolled over and it was Sissy Delmus the principles daughter.

Parker leaned down and closed the young girl's eyes and stood back up, "Did you know her?"

William looked down at him and said, "Not really she was a pain but she didn't deserve to die."

Parker looked over her visually and saw what looked like a impact burn on her lower torso, "it looks like she was killed by a laser blast."

William had a puzzled look on his face and said, "We don't have laser technology here." A loud bang forced the two to look behind them and saw three of Xana's tarantulas standing behind them with lasers pointed at them. They were knocked off their feet by a single laser shot and were lying on the ground, the two looked at each other and grabbed each other's hand. "I Love you," said William.

"I love you too," said Parker as a swarm of laser drove into their backs killing them instantly.

Yumi floated alone paralyzed and helpless dough's and worries running through her mind, quickly she was standing in a dark room with a strange man standing directly across the room from her. Yumi looked at the man and said, "Who are you?"

The man looked at her and said, "That is none of your concern."

Yumi could tell the guy was looking for her great fears; she was trying to block him out and winning the fight, "What do you want?"

The man looked and said, "I am trying to learn all that I can."

The scenery around Yumi changed to her home and she was standing alone in her kitchen with a pot of water boiling on the stove. The unknown man was standing in the corner of the room as Yumi moved away from the stove and over to the entry way. Yumi looked down the hall and saw a hand sticking out of the doorway on the ground; she ran down the hall to the door and opened it to fine her little brother lying on the ground dead. She looked back and the man was standing behind her. Yumi was pissed and she was not going to take this lying down, "What the hell are trying to do?"

The man stayed silent and moved away from her, Yumi walked over to the stairs and began to climb up too her room. She found Johnny her brothers' friend laying lifeless on the floor in front of her door, she walked over to her door and opened it and found a massive hole blown into the wall exposing her room to the outside as she looked out she saw dozens of Xana's monsters blowing away chunks of the city and killing civilians on the street. She saw a plane go over head as it dropped something off of it, seconds later the city exploded in a massive nuclear explosion leveling everything. She turned to see the same strange man standing beside her, the blast wave over took Yumi and the strange man and they were standing back in the same dark room.

The man stood very still staring Yumi down and after a few minutes began to speak, "You are not like the others. You are remarkably strong willed and not willing to let others see your pain."

Yumi smirked, "I have had a lot of pain in my life and what you did may have added but I was not going to show you fear."

The man looked at her and said, "You are not AI you are human."

"Yes," said Yumi.

"What you just saw was the future of your world if you don't change the course of your current war," said the strange man. Suddenly the room flashed and Yumi was back in her navskid anchored to the skid. She saw William and Parker sitting in their navskid looking around and heard Aelita.

"What happened?"

Yumi looked down in hear lap and was holding a large glowing orb, "I think I saved us."


	6. Fall from Grace

Chapter Six Fall from grace

Ulrich and Odd were on approach to Lyoko and had a clear sight of the skid waiting near the entry portal for them to arrive. The navskid moved alongside to dock with the skid and anchored its self-down to the skid, the skid moved into the entry portal and rose out of the sea into the shies of the desert sector. All was quiet as the skid moved back into sector five and docked in the skid hanger, after they disembarked Jeremy dematerialized the team and they all regrouped in the lab. It was a bitter sweet reunion as Jeremy delivered them some bad news, "Xana has launched an all-out war on humanity and as began to attack and kill people on the streets. Dozens of his monsters are roaming the streets of every city attacking people on sight." Suddenly everyone understood their visions and saw what there next plan should be, "The air force has been fighting back without much success. Flying mantis has mined the skies stopping the air force from making a dent. Everyone stood in shock as Jeremy turned the news on and all the stations were reporting every major city across the world under sage from Xana's monster.

Parker looked turned around and walked away from the group and said, "It's just like Lyoko city all over again." The group turned and walk over to Parker and stood next to him and Aelita put an hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry we will stop this," said Aelita. Suddenly all the lights in the lab went dark and the computer shutdown. The sound of explosions blew through the room and everyone knew Xana's monsters were in the factory. The group looked up and saw parts of the ceiling falling to the group as a hornet came flying into the lab.

To be continued in…

Fight to the finish.


End file.
